Soul Dragons
by moonpower02
Summary: The seal is broken. Two souls come together to fight a war on both sides. For Harry and his friends this year they will have to find out how to run things for themselves. Enemies will become allies and friends will become enemies. Revised chapter! HPLL
1. White Snow of Freedom

_**A/N- Hello Everyone I thought about this story when I saw that there was very little Luna/ Harry stories, and thought that I would give it a try with them as the main pair. This an AU big time and it's Dark, I hope you like it—Black Rose **_

**Soul Dragons**

**By **

Black Rose 

_Chapter One: __White Snow of Freedom_

_**Prologue**_

_**You've heard of it, haven't you? The tale of two sisters that where born of different blood? When I was young, my mother told me this story before bed. Long ago in a world of old, two sisters fought a great evil for the sake of their only children.**_

_**With both of their powers, they had destroyed the great evil by giving up their own lives. Two powerful dragons had observed this from afar and used their powers to seals their own mystical might into the two children, all along with a part of their mother's soul**_

_**Knowing that a new evil would come again, the both dragons of well-founded nature; one of darkness, the other pure as heaven, and a greater power would accumulate within their children when the new evil would rise.**_

_**I always believed my mother, but never thought of it to come true. I was soon to discover that the tale of the dragon sisters were not just a story, but history itself. They existed, and until I met him, I never understood why…**_

_**How do I know? Well…**_

_**Chapter one**_

A light snow is falling outside while a silver-blond haired young woman looks around the white crystalline forest. She is wearing only a nightgown; silver like her eyes. She walks along a path that just happens to appear in front of her. The soft snowflakes landed on her face. She smiled to herself. She could remember when her mother would watch her playin the snow.

They would make snow angels and build snowmen together, her father was always working but they know that he loves them more than life itself. She walked around looking at all the tombstones; until she stumbled across a tombstone that looks like a dragon. On the bottom of the stone, there was a name that she thought she would never see or say again.

_Serenity Lovegood,_ it read. She fell to her knees and moved her hand slowly across the smooth surface of the stone, causing her fingers to chill with an icy sensation. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. She knew that her mother sacrificed herself in order to save her.

"Luna, please don't cry" a soft voice spoke out to her. In surprise, she removed her hand from the stone dragon and focused on it. Its eyes start to glow black. She jumped up and stepped back when she saw the stone starting to crack. With a great cry, the stone dragon shattered and a large majestic dragon looked down at her.

"Hello Luna, it's good to see you again." It told her with a calm soothing voice.

Luna looked at the dragon and took in its beauty. Black scales covered its body with two horns which protrude form the side of its head that snaked around, projecting forward. It tail had spikes at the very end that opens and closes like they had a mind of their own. Its eyes were as black as the infinite emptiness of space and filled with power and knowledge unknown to her. Its wings were melding tightly back next to its sleek body. It moved its head down in front of the silver haired woman. Luna moved her hand up to its forehead and caressed the gentle beast every so slowly.

He could feel it all the time. The rain was coming down lightly but it was still cold. He was walking but walking with no direction to where he was going. After last year seeing a classmate die, watching someone or something come back from the dead was inherently dreadful.

He looked around and saw that he stumbled into an area that was not known to him, a glistening forest. His emerald colored eyes moved around the landscape, trying to gain a sense of his surroundings. After a small about of searching, he stumbled upon an area surrounded by a rusty fence. Inside the fence, laid a small yard containing several uniquely shaped gravestones. Unlike the graveyard that he was in last year this one was peaceful and keep-up. As he walked closer, he noticed a gravestone that stuck out more than the rest. It was in the shaped of a dragon.

As he came ever closer to the yard, He saw someone that looked like an older woman with long silver-blond hair holding an umbrella. She put what looks to be a flower down on the grave, turned back from the grave and walked past him. She had on a light blue sundress, which stood out brightly amongst the misty yard. "See you soon…Harry." She spoke with a small smile turning at her lips.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. Much to his dismay, the older woman was gone. "Who…was that?" He mumbled to himself as he searched the landscape for her but much to no avail.

He remembered that the older woman left something on of the tombstone. He jogged up to the dragon tombstone and saw that she left a beautiful single purple carnation. He smiled to himself and looks at the name on grave. He's eyes got huge as he looked over the inscription. _Lily Potter_, it read.

Harry was in shock. He never imagined that he would ever lay eyes upon his mother's grave. He fell to the ground and tears forming behind his eyes.

"Harry, it's alright to cry," A caring voice spoke out to him. "Now, awaken and find her."

Harry looked up to find the source of the voice but instead he found his eyes upon the dragon tombstone. The tombstone was shining with a heavenly white light. With surprisingly calming cry, the dragon tombstone shattered. A majestic silver dragon emerged from the stone's rumbled and landed softy in front of him. Its wings appeared somewhat frayed along the edges and a gentle curve to them. At the end of each wing held a large talon. It had a beautiful frill that begun at the top of its head and flow all the way down its neck and body to the tip of the tail. It had two long, smooth silver horns pointing up and back from the head. It's had bluish silver scales that shown brightly.

He looked at it and felt something new within him. The dragon moved it head back and forth. It moved its head down in front of him and nodded at him.

"Harry, wake UP!" it said in its stunning voice. A white flash of light surrounded him. He heard it again but this time it was not so nice. "Wake up, boy!"

He opened his eyes to see his door opening to a very angry Uncle Vernon. "Get up now, boy! I want you out of this house for the day!" A bead of angry sweat ran down his pudgy forehead. "I have a big party for my coworkers, and I don't want your kind around here at all. Come back at eight, tonight. You got that?" He left the room and shut the door tightly behind him. Harry got up and dressed, shoving his wand into his back pocket. He walked over to the door, pulled it openly slightly, and peered outside. He squinted at the bright light in the hallway. Without seeing his pudgy cousin padding around, he opened up the door and walked down the stairs.

He noticed his aunt vacuuming in the living room but she shrugged him off with a nasty look. Without a second thought, he walked out the front door and headed towards the park. He had no idea how he would keep himself for that time but little did he know that things were about to turn dreadful relatively fast.

_**A/N- I hoped you like this first chapter in my new story. I hope to have the next one up soon, and for those that are reading my other stories a new chapter for them will be up soon, Thanks for reading and if you have time review—Black Rose **_


	2. Rain of Mercy

Soul Dragons 

**By **

Black Rose 

_Chapter Two: Rain of Mercy _

As Harry walked along the sidewalk he was thinking about…well, nothing, really. It was a pleasant summer day. He watched a family playing in their front yard as he passed by one of the several look-alike houses. After a short time he entered the park, and headed for the pond. When he got there he sat under one of the many trees that surround it. He looked out onto the water a saw some rowboats with couples in them just talking or holding each other. Everything was so peaceful, but deep down he knew something about this didn't make any sense. He felt a small breeze, closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"Myst… come… back… here… girl!" a young girl's voice yelled.

Harry opened his eyes to see a whitish dog running up to him and a young woman with long, sliver-blond hair running after it. As the girl ran, her dark blue skirt fluttered out behind her. As the odd couple approached, Harry held his right hand out to the animal. The dog ran right to his hand and stopped. He petted her while he stood up. The wolf-like dog sat down on the ground and happily panted as she enjoyed the petting. The sliver haired woman also stopped, gasped for air, and then smiled dreamily at him.

"Thank you, she doesn't do that very often." she tells him.

Harry looked up at her and a flash of his dream resurfaces in his mind.

"_See you soon… Harry…"_

He shook his head and looked back at her.

"That's alright, I'm sure that she thought I was someone she knows." He said with a half given smile then looked back out across the lake.

The young woman just gazed at him and thought to herself.

"_I would have to say he is very good looking, powerful, but I can feel a great sadness within him."_

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and you are?" she asked.

Harry faced her and looked her in her eye. "Harry, Harry Potter."

She just stared into his green eyes, never once moving her eyes to his scar.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry. Do you live around here?"

Harry turned his head back to the lake and nodded. A part of him wanted this girl to keep talking, but he didn't have any idea why. He turned back to her and saw that she was sitting on the grass, petting her dog. She felt that his gaze upon her, so she caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

He sat back down under the tree and thought about it. Finally, he spoke. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, you?"

"Fifteen."

The two teenagers didn't say much after that. They just sat there enjoying the breeze and the quietness. A little farther off an older man with light brown hair and speckles of gray in it was sitting on a bench watching them. A smile came to his face when he saw what was happening between them. He then glanced down at The Daily Prophet in his lap and his smile vanished. The headline read "_HEADMASTER OF HOGWORTS MISSING & MINISTRY OF MAGIC CLAMS HE-WHO-MOST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS __NOT__ BACK."_

He turned his attention back to the two teenagers and looked around.

"Well, Harry, enjoy this time, because it shall be short lived, my boy. Very short lived, indeed."

"He'll be just fine, besides I think he may get himself a girlfriend to help with what he goes through."

The older man turned his head to see a young woman with a sleeveless black shirt with a matching long skirt on, but the most eye catching thing about her appearance was her shocking-pink hair. She then sat down next to him on the bench. The older man smiled a little at her and then turns back to Harry and his new friend.

"I believe you may be right, Tonks, but still, with the Headmaster missing… and everything else that is happening in our world, it's not going to be easy."

"I know, Remus, but you know that he'll be alright with you and my good-for-nothing cousin around." she told him good-naturedly.

He just nodded, and smiled lightly. The two sat there watching the younger teens look out on to the pond.

Luna looked over to the young man behind her and smiled. Then, glancing down at her watch she sighs.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I need to get going."

Harry looked over to her and nodded. He stood up, and dusted himself off as he walked up next to her before offering his hand, which she took cheerfully, and helped her to her feet. Without thinking he asked a question that had been pestering him.

"Will I see you again?"

To say that she was shocked by this question would be understatement. He wanted to see her again. Her heart filled with joy. She beamed up at him.

"I would like that, Harry; I will meet you here tomorrow if that is alright with you?"

He just nodded again and watched her walk away with faithful dog trotting along beside. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to go away. He pushed the feeling away and started to walk around the lake thinking about what tomorrow would bring.

Over a couple of weeks the two continue see each other. They eventually came to find out that they each liked being around the other.

One morning Harry was setting out to meet Luna at their usual spot. He could see that a light fog was rolling across the water and the sun was shinning onto the lake making the fog sparkle. When he got nearer he could see that her silver hair was tied back in a braid with black ribbons. As he grew closer he saw that she was wearing a light black vest that went down to her feet on the back. Also a knee-length matching pleaded skirt and a black blouse with little white flowers all over it. He stopped in front of her and smiled a little.

"Hello, Luna."

She turned her head towards him and smiled. She then smirked at his outfit. He was wearing a black under shirt with a white over shirt and what looked like very dark blue slacks.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?"

"Alright." He stated with half given smile.  
"How about a walk around the pound?" he invites her.

"That would be lovely." she replied.

He offered her his hand, helped her up and she smiled in return. As the two walk along they make the usual small talk. In the far-off distance they could see dark clouds rolling in. Then Harry felt something he wished he didn't and then started to look around. Luna saw him glancing around and thought that this was not like him.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

He didn't answer, just kept glancing for something, and his face looked very displeased. She then felt something cold come over her. She too started to look around for what was making everything cold. She then looked across the pond and saw about ten human shaped things covered in dark, hooded cloaks, with only gray decayed hands and no eyes. As they moved across the pond a frost began to cover it. Harry could see them now and looked over to his friend and saw that she was looking right at them.

"We need to get out of here."

He took her hand without a second thought and ran. At this point they could feel the raindrops on their faces. Harry looked behind them only to see that five of the ten dememtors were after them, and he couldn't see or tell where the other five were. It started to rain faster and harder than before. The two ran towards the park boundaries, pushed through the hedges and brushed up against the outer wall. They gasped for air. Harry looked out into the rain, but couldn't see much. Rain moved in faster then he had thought. He looked over to Luna to see that she too was looking out into the rain from her side of their little burrow. His eyes then moved over her body. A blush came to his face and he looked away.

"_Nice one, Potter, you're thinking __**that**__ way, when there are Dementors everywhere, great! Now think!"_ he thought to himself.

"Harry, what are Dementors doing here?" she breathed the question more than asked it. He turns his head to the timid and rather soaked young woman with shock and confusion on his face.

"Luna…you know that a Dementor is?"

She nodded her head, and knew what he was going to ask next.

"You're a wit-"

"Yes, a witch, just like you're a wizard." said she with a more than a bit of annoyance.

"How do you know that I was a wizard?"

"I go to the same school has you, Harry."

"Oh." was all he could say. A lot of his kind didn't tell other people that they were a wizard or witch because muggles would think they were kidding or mental.

"_They're coming…" _said a polite voice in his head.

"_Wands out…"_ said a careful voice in her head

The two looked at each other and in unison asked "Did you say something?"

But before they could think about it anymore, a chilly air surrounded them. They took out their wands and had them ready. They stood side by side, backs to the brick wall making an outward "V", ready to cast any spell they could. Harry knew what spell to use, but he had no idea if his friend did.

"Luna, do you know the Patronus Charm?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm going to teach it to you, very fast."

"Alright."

"The incantation is "Expecto Patronum" you need a very happy memory to make it work, do you understand?"

"I believe I do."

"Alright, just don't loose that memory, or it's all over."

They could feel that something very cold was coming head on. For Harry it was like being back in his third you with his favorite teacher teaching him the charm and feeling the affects of the dementor. He started to hear his mother screaming. He tried to think of a very happy memory. Then he heard that voice in his head.

"_I'm always with you my son, think of a time that you felt at peace…"_ the calming voice told him.

Harry closed his eyes and scanned his memory for a time that he felt at peace. He then remembered when he, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the Gryffindor's common room next to the fireplaces. He and Ron would be playing chess, while Hermione would be reading a book. They were just enjoying their time together. Harry reopened his eyes and looked right at the Dementor that was coming in on his side.

"Expecto Patronum" he yelled.

Right from out of his wand came a silvery phantom shaped stag. It ran right at the dementor making flee, but with one gone another just took its spot. He said the incantation again, and same thing happened again. Luna glances back at Harry when he roared the spell.

"_In front of you…"_ said an alarmed voice in her head.

Luna turned back to her side of the burrow and sees a one of the many evil, magical creatures coming at her. Like Harry, she too was hearing her mother's scream. She was trying to think of a happy memory.

"_My dearest daughter, I'm never that far from you; think of a time that you were happy to be you…"_ said a peaceful voice in her head.

She then closed her eyes and thought about the time that she met Harry and he told her that he wanted see her again. She could feel a warm glow in her soul. She reopened her eyes and screamed "Expecto Patronum".

Then for the first time ever a silvery phantom shape came out of her wand, a horse-like creature. It had a body like a skeleton with, two blank, white, shinning eyes, a long black mane and great leathery wings. It, like Harry's stag, ran at the dementor making it flee, but another one took its place as well. They both yelled the spell again and again. Both were starting to get tired, that spell was taking a lot out of them. Then out of nowhere they heard another 'Expecto Patronum' from the outside. They saw a silvery unknown shape chase away the evil creatures at the end of Luna's side as a man with light brown hair was some gray in it came running in with a young woman with blue hair after him.

"Harry, Luna you two all right?" he asked very fast.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" asked a very shocked Luna.

"There will be time for these questions later; we have to get you two away from here. Come along." said the young woman.

The two teenagers didn't say anything just nodded. Harry cast one more patronus charm and followed his friends out from Luna's side. It was still raining hard. They started to run to the park exit. As they got closer to the exit, Harry's scar started to blaze and he fell to the ground with one hand upon his forehead. Lupin ran over to him.

"Harry, what happened?"

Luna and the other woman were right behind them. Then out of nowhere there were gigantic explosions all around them. They could see houses on fire, people running and screaming in pain. Then above the newly exploded houses they saw the dark mark. The young woman and Lupin looked at each other and knew this wasn't good. Luna gazes over to where her house was; saw that there was a dark mark over it. Harry does the same and sees the same. They both felt a deep pain and hope that their families were all right, even if Harry didn't like them that much. He was still holding his scar but it wasn't causing that much pain anymore. Lupin looked over to his right and saw the dementors were coming their way again. Then he looked around and saw human shaped bodies coming in from the direction they were going.

"Death Eaters." he spat the words.

"Remus, what do we do now, we can't take on all of them, and the dementors all at the same time!" said the now brown haired woman.

"I don't know, Tonks, any ideas?"

"I would say we fight, but there are too many of them."  
"Or too few of us…" muttered Harry under his breath.

While the two older ones talked very fast about what to do, Harry and Luna were next to them with wands at the ready.

In a very small voice Luna asked her friend if he was all right. He just nodded and watches as more human shapes come closer to them and also notes that the dementors are getting even closer because he could hear his mother scream in his head again.

"Luna what defence spells do you know?"

"The only one that I can think of that would help would be the disarming spell, why?"

"That's fine, because I think you're about have to use it."

Remus overheard them and smiled at them, he knew they would fight if need be, but he also knew that he needed to get them out of here. Then it hit him, portkey that's it! He looked around on the ground and picked a flower (of all things) and said,

"Portus"

He turns back to the group. "Harry, Luna take this it will take you some place safe." He hoped.

Luna and Harry look at the flower and then look back at him like he was mad.

"It's a portkey; we will be right behind you"

Harry was about to refuse to touch it, then it happened again.

"_Harry take the portkey with Luna, you need to get out of here sweetheart, there will be another day to fight but right now your friends need you…"_ said a very motherly voice that was calm but commanding.

He looked at Luna saw her nod her head. He then looked up at his friend and teacher and smiled a little. Harry took hold of the flower along with Luna and felt it activate. The two disappear. With them gone Remus and Tonks look at each other briefly and also disappear from were they where.

_**A/N—Thanks for reading. I hope you like the chapter. The next one should be up soon. I really can't wait for the new movie to come out. Anyway if you have to time would you review so I know how I'm doing on this story, thanks—Black Rose**_

_Note From the Editor:__ Hello, just wanted to say that I have been lazy about doing my job, so if the rain and dementors scene seems familiar from the movie, it's not meant to be a copy. Black Rose had it here first._


	3. Nagate Attack

**Soul Dragons**

**By**

Black Rose 

_Chapter Three: Negate Attack_

Harry and Luna landed on their backs in the middle of an open field. The grass was damp, very green and looked like it has not been cut for weeks. In the background they could see mountains with snow still on the peaks. Harry got up and gazed over in Luna's direction. She too was getting off the ground. Their gazes met and they could feel something new in their souls coming to life.

"You all right?" he asked as he looked away and began glancing around.

"I think so." she replied also glancing around trying to think of where they could be.

Harry started to walk around; he could see the grass field went on for miles, but there looked to be a house in the far off distance. He then turned back to Luna who was watching him. He blushed a little, then looked away and pointed towards the house.

"I think that's a house, if we can get there, we can ask for some help or at least find out where we are."

The young, silver-blond haired woman just nodded as they started on their way to the house, or what they hoped was a house. As the two got closer they could hear screaming and yelling coming for where the house was. It wasn't until they saw the tiny dirt road that Harry knew where they were. His eyes flew wide and he stopped moving. Luna stopped as well and followed his blank stare. In the distance she could see the house that Harry saw before. But now she could see the smoke coming from the roof. The Burrow was on fire and they could make out two people running right towards them, and four others hiding behind a shed firing spells at what looked to be about eighteen Death Eaters. Harry took off running with Luna right behind him. As they were running they realized the people that were coming their way were Harry's best friend, Ron and his sister Ginny. As they got closer Ron yelled at Harry.

"Harry, turn around and run the other way!"

Harry stopped and waited for his friends to catch up. As they came closer the two Weasleys stopped. They were a little out of breath. Ginny looked over at Harry and then glanced over to the other woman with him. Her eyes suddenly got very round.

"Luna?!"

Luna smiled lightly at her and walked over to her.

"Hello, Ginny it's good to see you again."

Ginny returned the smile and hugged her best friend and Luna hugged her back. After they parted, the girls looked into each other's eyes and saw happiness, fear, and sadness, the same emotions they each had, reflected in her friend's eyes.

"We can talk later, but we need to get out of here, they already took Mum, and I don't know how long Dad, Fred, George, and Charlie can hold on, we need to get to the portkey that is in the far end of the forest." Ron told them and started to walk very fast. Harry walks along side his best friend with the girls in front of them.

As they trek along the road, part of Harry wanted to go back and fight, but another part of him wanted to stay with his friends. He continued looking back until he could not see the Burrow anymore. Ron glanced at Harry from time to time knowing what was going through his head, the same thing that was going through his own mind. He too wanted to go back to help his family, but another part of him felt like he needed to stay with is best friend because something was coming and it didn't feel like a good something. He gazed back over to Harry and then looked ahead where the girls were talking.

"Harry, I know you want to go back, so do I, but my dad told me that you were coming to our house because you were under attack, and that Remus sent you and another person to the outer field."

Harry just waited for him to continue. While he waited he glanced ahead at the girls, every once in a while he thought he caught Luna glancing back at him, but he wasn't sure if she really was or not. Then he heard his best friend talking again.

"Mum told me and Ginny to go meet you there, but before we could get going they attacked! We didn't even have time to get to safety, and Mum got hit by a spell trying to get us out of the house. The next thing I know, Dad's yelling at me to take Ginny to the portkey in the forest. It would take us somewhere safe and that if we found you to take you with us. That is when we met up with you. I hate this! What's bloody going on?" he asked with his head down.

But before Harry could answer him, his scar started to hurt again and he fell to the ground. He put his right hand up to his scar. However, before Ron could ask what was happening, the pain stopped in Harry's head and he reopened his eyes. He then looked at Ron and motioned to him to run and to get into the forest. Ron didn't ask why or what was going on, he just turned and yelled up to the girls, who had stopped when they heard Harry hit the ground. Ginny was holding Luna back, as she was trying to get back to Harry, but stopped struggling when she understood what Ron was saying.

"Into the forest, now! Go! I'll help Harry!"

The two girls nodded and started to run. Ron helped Harry up and they both started to run, the best they could, as well. Luna and Ginny got near the forest when Luna looked back and saw Harry and Ron a little ways back. She then saw something in the distantce.

"Ginny… do you see what I see?" she asked her friend, pointing to two shadow-like people moving very fast at them. They were getting closer to the guys. Ginny nods and cried out.

"Ron! Harry! Behind you!"

The two guys looked behind them and saw the two figures running up to them. One of two then pointed something at them and shouted something. A red line was flying at them, Ron and Harry hit the ground, got up, ran even faster than before. As they got closer to the forest the four regrouped and barreled into the trees. They kept running until they were about half-way into the forest then stopped for a moment to catch their breath. They looked at one another, each with their own face full of fear, anger, and sadness. Ginny looked over to her bother and Harry, and broke the heaving silence.

"It looks like we lost them, but could someone please tell me what is going on?"

Ron looked over to his friend and back at his sister and then placed his hand on a near-by tree trunk leaning heavily on it and trying to keep his balance.

"Well, all I know is that Harry and… Luna, I believe you called her…" he said looking at the blond, who nodded her head; "Were under attack and Professor Lupin sent you here to stay safe, and you know the rest."

"I think we better get to that portkey of yours, before anyone finds us." Luna said.

"That's a good idea, come on." replied Ron as he pulled himself upright once more.

The four started walking again heading for the far end of the forest. The girls were talking lightly to each other while the guys kept watch. Ron glanced back every so often.

After some time they came to a clearing and saw a huge rock and what looked to be a part of a radio sitting on top of it. They walked over to it and stared at it. Harry got an amused look on his face. Luna just smiled, and the bother and sister shook their heads. They then gathered around it and were just about to touch it, when they heard loads of pops around them.  
There stood a circle of eight aurors with their wands pointing straight at the four teens.

"Don't move! Under the order of the Ministry, you four are under arrest for using magic underage, now, we won't hurt you just come with us quietly." said the leader of the group.

The four teens looked at one another, and slowly turned around each taking out his or her wand. They were about to raise their hands when Harry and Luna both heard the voices in their heads.  
_"Don't it is not safe to go with them, get to that portkey…"_

Harry glanced at Luna and saw her nod slowly. Then he saw her silently inform Ginny something and then she looked back at Harry and nodded. He then turned to his redheaded friend and like a ghost told him he needed to touch the 'radio'. His friend gave him this funny look like he was mad, but then he saw the seriousness in Harry's eyes he finally understood and nodded.

One of the Aurors saw those looks the four had exchanged and then saw that they had stopped moving all together. He nodded to his partners and they slowly moved closer.

"Now, don't do anything stupid," the leader told them.

"Sorry guys, but its going to be harder to take us than that." said Harry while moving closer to the portkey with everyone else.

"Don't move any closer to that thing or we will fire!" shouted one of the men.

Ron glanced around at everyone, and saw a look on his sister's face that meant she had an idea. He then looked at Luna, and saw that she saw his sister with idea and smiled. He then turned to Harry.

"Harry, be ready to move." Ron saw his friend nod, and then glanced back at the aurors.

"Now, boys, what makes you think that you can hit us with a spell if you can't see?" Ginny told them with a wicked smile. The next thing that happened took the aurors by surprise, she pointed her wand and screamed

"Lumos!"

A great light blinded the aurors and the teens took this moment to touch the 'radio'. They felt a pull, and landed the same way that Luna and Harry did before. They got up and glanced around; they seemed to be on the outskirts of a small village. There was a road heading up to a house on top of a hill, and another heading into the village.

"Where are we _now_?" asked Harry

"I don't know, but at least we're not being threatened for the time being." replied his redhead best friend.

Luna walked over to Harry.

"Harry, I believe that my summer house is around here, if we can get there we should be able to rest for awhile."

He just nodded and heard footsteps coming down the road from the house. He turned and saw two figures running down the road. He could make out that one was female and the other was male.

"Harry!" yelled the female.

Harry just stood there, shocked, and looked at the person now running like a bat out of hell. He knew that voice, and so did Ron. They both looked at each other and smiled. The young woman stopped in front of them and smiled, her brown hair was up in a sloppy ponytail and she looked like she had been crying. She then hugged them both at the same time.

"Oh, I've missed you two, and not to say a little worried too, are you two alright, you're not hurt are you?" she asked in rapid succession like shots being fired.

The two boys just laughed at her, but were very happy to see her.

"We're bloody awesome, now that we know that you're alright, Hermione, and it looks like you have a friend with you, too." Ron told her.

The trio turned to see Neville Longbottom standing there with a small smile on his face. Harry walked over to him and shook his hand.

"How are you, Neville?"

"Alright, it's just been a horrific day, we have been waiting for about an hour for someone to come get us, and were about to head into the village when we saw you guys appear."

"What happened?" asked Ginny who was now walking up to them with Luna right behind her.

"Well, I'll let Hermione tell her story first and then I'll tell mine, because they go together somewhat." Neville stated.

The four teens nodded, so they all sat down in the grass next to the road and waited for Hermione to begin.

"It all started this morning. It was raining outside, and my family and I where in the living room getting ready to go out for the day. I was going to Diagon Alley do get some school things, and maybe a new book to read." Then she saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny roll their eyes. She just stared at them evilly then continued her part of the story with a little sadness in her voice.

"When I got there, the place was full and very active. People all around were talking about what was happening with the Ministry, and something to do with the Headmaster missing."

She looked at her friends and saw shocked faces.

"Wait, Dumbledore is missing, when did that happen?" asked Harry

"I'm don't know, it was just what people were saying, I have knew idea if it's true or not."

They all stopped and thought about their Headmaster.

"Why don't you continue, Hermione?" prodded Neville

"Right, anyway, I was on my way out of the book store when every thing went awful, just awful. Death Eaters just started coming out of nowhere, shouting spells at everyone and everything. I was about to go back into the store to hide then I ran into Neville there with his grandmother. She told Neville and I to stay in the store and don't come out until it was safe. So we did, we shut the door and went to the other end of the store and waited."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Ron moved closer to her and embraced her. She tried to say more but couldn't.

"It's all right Hermione, I'm sure Neville can take over from here, right Neville?" Ron asked him. Neville nods.

"I was at Diagon Alley for the same thing, my grandmother and I were in the book store when the attack started."

"Like Hermione said, she and I went to the other end of the store. When we got there we saw mothers holding on to their children or trying to calm them down. We walked over to far end and talked about we could do. Just then spells started to fly through the windows."

He looked at everyone, and they knew this was not going to be pleasant to hear.

"One of the Death Eaters knocked down the door, and started shouting spells. One of the spells hit one of the children and knocked him back into some of the other children. More Death Eaters started coming in at this time; Hermione and I about had it, and started casting spells and started to defend the rest of the children and mothers."

"It was about this time that a woman with pink hair came out of nowhere and ran up to us, she told us to stop casting spells because that is what they wanted us to do, she was also casting spells left and right."

"Wait, my father told me the same thing when the Death Eaters attacked our home." Ginny told him now standing next to him.

"We both looked at her at like she was mad, then Professor Lupin showed up and said that you guys were attacked too and would need our help, he then took the book that Hermione had and then he said something and handed it back to her, and told me to hold on to it, the next thing that happened I will never forget, The pink hair woman got hit with a red looking spell."

"Professor Lupin went to her to see if she was all right, he then looks back at us and yelled at us to go. Then he too was hit, it was the same red spell and fell over. I was about to run over to him, when your best friend took a hold of me and stopped me. I looked at her before I knew what happening I saw a green light just barely pass by me. I look took her down to the ground but we never hit the store floor, instead we landed right in front of this big house."

Harry looked around at his friends knowing that they were worried about a their teacher and his friend.

"Guys, if they are still looking for us, then we need to keep moving, Luna you said that you have a summer house around here, how far is it from here?"

Luna glanced over at him and nodded.

"It's on the other side of the Village, it should take us about ten minutes to get there." she said. So the six teens started their way to Luna's summer house. Each had the recent troubles on his or her mind, along with new feelings to figure out. As they walked they passed a sign that said LEVIA.

A/N- I hope everyone liked this chapter, if you have time could you review and tell me how I doing? Thanks to the people that are. I hope to have the next chapter up soon—Black Rose


	4. The Village of Levia

**Soul Dragons**

**By**

Black Rose 

_Chapter Four: The Village of Levia_

As the six teens walked into the village they could tell that it was quite old. The villagers were out doing their everyday tasks. They could see people in the market places talking and buying various crafts and merchandise. As the teens continued walking through the village, there was a very rundown church with a small graveyard in the back.

It appeared medieval, but only a little.

What the six saw the most were several waterways and every so often they were able to see stone sculptures of beautiful dragons. As they passed a blacksmith shop, Ginny saw a blood stone pendant necklace with several other different colored necklaces next to it. The other five necklaces were an ocean stone, darkness stone, heaven stone, earth stone, and sand stone pendants.

"They're very pretty," she said while looking at each one, but she kept going back to the blood stone.

Neville was watching her the whole time and smiled at the one she kept glancing at. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled up at him, and in return he looked down and smiled at her.

"I see you have found something that you like," said a wise old man who came out of the shop.

Ginny and Neville stared at the old man. He gave the impression of being in his late eighties. He wore simple working robes and had a kind, yet patient air about him. His trusting brown eyes glanced at Ginny and Neville and then looked behind them and saw their friends. He waved them over. It wasn't every day that he had young people looking in his shop, let alone at his work.

"My name is Daniel; I have worked very hard on the necklaces in front of you," he said picking up the blood one and holding it in front of them.

"This one is called the blood stone; I found a blood dragon scale on one of my travels near Mt.Odin and then I thought that it would look great as a stone pendant."

"What are the others called?" Hermione asked as she moved closer with Luna right next to her. The boys stood behind them.

Daniel smiled at her and thought that these young people seemed different. He then put down the red pendant and took each one and told them what they were called. The blue one was called the ocean stone—on his way to Japan he found a dark bluish scale that was floating on the water. Then he took some guy's fishing net, and scooped it out of the sea.

The green one was called the earth stone. He told them that his granddaughter was playing in the forest around his house and found this shiny looking leaf, but she couldn't tell him where she found it. The yellow one was next, it was called the sand stone in which he told them that he and his late wife had gone to The Valley of the Kings in Egypt and found what looked like to be a small pyramid coming out of the sand that was falling apart so they took a piece.

The last two were the black one which was called darkness stone and the silver one that was the heaven stone. He said he found these pieces of two broken tombstones in a small but lovely graveyard where his wife now lay. When told about these last two, Harry and Luna thought back to the dreams that they had. Then it happened again—they each heard a voice in their head.

"_It's alright; those would come in handy,"_ said one female voice in Harry head.

"_It's alright little one, he can be trusted,"_ The other one said in Luna's.

Harry glanced around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Ron saw this and thought he was trying to find something.

"Harry, what are you looking for?"

Harry stopped glancing around and looked at his best friend.

"I thought I heard a voice," he said.

"I didn't hear any voice, did you Neville?"

Neville shook his head, and looked around; there were people around them then a thought came to him.

"It could have been that you heard some of the other people talking and thought they were talking to you."

Harry nodded his head, but he gazed over all the pendants, and thought that it would look great on them all.

"Well, I get the feeling that they would come in handy," he thought.

"Are they for sale?" he asked the blacksmith but before he could answer Neville put his hand on his shoulder. Harry looked behind him and saw that Neville was looking like he wanted to say something.

"Neville, what's wrong?"

Neville thought about it for a while and then it came to him.

"Harry, Ron could I talk to you for a second," he asked moving away from the girls.

The two boys looked at one another and walked over to him. The girls looked at them and then at each other and shrugged and looked back the pendants.

"Are you alright Neville?" asked Harry.

"Yeah—I just don't feel right about you buying them for us, I mean thank you for the thought, but I would like to pay for mine at least."

"That won't be necessary, I have a feeling that they would be in good hands with you young people," replied Daniel who overheard them and smiled at them all.

"Besides, it's not every day that you have youthful people listening to this old man's stories," he told them while handing out each one. The six thanked him. He told them to stop by anytime and went back to his work that he was doing. As the six started to walk away they admired their pendants. As the sunlight hit the stones, they shone the colors of the rainbow.

As they walked down the busy street and passed the rundown church, the door opened and a woman with long black hair and with dark bluish robes on stepped out into the sun. She saw them pass by and smiled.

"Mrs. Dumbledore, you forgot your book!" yelled a woman from within the church.

As soon as they heard the name, the six stopped dead in their tracks. They started to glance around until they saw a nun hand an old looking book to a woman that appeared to be around their Professor McGonagall's age, maybe a little older. The woman took the book and thanked her. She then turned around and smiled at the six.

"Did you need something, dears?" she asked with a calming voice.

"Sorry, but did she just call you Mrs. Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

The older woman smiled and nodded her head. She then glanced down at Hermione and saw that she was wearing the ocean stone.

"Yes, I'm Albus's wife," she told them with some pride in her voice. To say the teen were shocked would be an understatement. She giggled a little at them. She then glanced at the one that asked the question.

"_So she's the one that I have been looking for…" mused a wise voice in Mrs. Dumbledore's head._

_"Levia; is the one with brown hair who you have been looking for?"_

_"I feel that she is, also I sense two of my daughters with them, I believe that one is with the boy with emerald eyes and the other one is with the girl with light-colored hair. I feel that it would be best that you went with them."_

_"I understand," she replied with some sadness in her voice._

She looked at all of them, and then remembered her husband talking about these same six students before. If she was remembering right, their names were Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. She thought there was something important about Mr. Potter, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what.

"My husband talked about you six quite often, always telling me stories about your school years."

"You know who we are?" asked Harry who was now getting worried. He then felt a hand on his arm and calmed down. He glanced over and saw Luna smiling at him. He gave a half-given smile. For the life of him he couldn't understand why she could calm him down like that. He then looked back at the other Dumbledore and saw something in her eyes that he couldn't quite make out, but it seemed to him that he has seen those very eyes before, but just a different color.

"It's aright Harry; and yes I know who you all are. I have a feeling things have been going badly with my husband gone."

The six nodded their heads, and told her what had happen. After their stories she just nodded.

"Would you happen to know where Professor Dumbledore is?" asked Neville.

Her face became very saddened. She appeared that she was about to cry. Neville felt dreadful for asking, after seeing the look on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Neville, it's just that I can't tell you, but I can tell you that he is safe."

"Why can't you tell us?" asked the red haired girl with a disappointed voice.

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere with fewer people—you mentioned that you were heading for Miss Lovegood's summer house?"

They nodded. She smiled at them.

"Then, if it's alright with you, could I come with you? I believe I could be of some help."

Then Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione turned and looked at Harry.

"What?"

"Harry, what do you think?" asked Ron.

Harry had no idea what they wanted from him. Then it happened again, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Trust her Harry, she can help," said a motherly voice._

Harry glanced around again, but couldn't find who was speaking to him. He then thought he better say something.

"Well, I say that she should come with us, if nothing else we could learn what is going on."

His friends nodded and turned back to Mrs. Dumbledore and saw that she was smiling at them. Before they left the village, a young girl around the age of nine, who was wearing a little yellow sundress with a white rose in her long black hair, ran up to them and jumped into Luna's arms.

"Luna, you're back!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Luna happily picked up the little one and hugged her.

"Damia, it's great to see you again."

The little girl gazed at Luna and saw something different in her eyes.

"You seem different."

Ginny looked over her best friend and for the first time could tell that something was different. She walked over and studied her. The only real difference was that she was wearing a lot of black, similar to the pendant that was around her neck.

"I don't see much of a difference," replied Ginny looking up and down her best friend. Luna got a little self-conscious and that was a little weird for her. She glanced down at herself. Other than what she was wearing, she didn't know what might be different, so she then looked back at the little girl in her arms.

"What do you mean different, Damia?"

The little girl giggled and smiled. She then jumped down from Luna's arms and looked back up.

"Your eyes," she said then waved goodbye to them and skipped over to her mother, father and baby sister. The mother and father waved at Luna and then the family walked away and back into the busy part of the village.

Luna looked at everyone and saw them just as confused as she was—other than Mrs. Dumbledore, who looked amused at the whole thing.

"Should we be on our way?" asked the other Dumbledore.

The teens shrugged, and walked out of the village. They started down a very dusty road that led into a small forest. Hermione was walking next to the other Dumbledore; the boys were behind them talking about Quidditch, and Luna was listening to Ginny talking about her boyfriend in front of them. Hermione shook her head and thought

_"Poor Luna."_

She remembered the few times that she overheard or listened to Ginny talk about her boyfriend, and it was something that she hoped she would never do in her lifetime.

She then gazed over at the older woman and thought about questions to ask her.

"Mrs. Dumbledore, why didn't the headmaster talk about you, why are you here, what happened to your husband, why can't you tell us, and why are they after us?"

"First, dear, please do not call me Mrs. Dumbledore, I feel very old when you do, second, call me Alice," she requested with a wise smile.

"As for your other questions, they will have to wait until we get the seashell house, alright?"

"Seashell?" asked a confused Hermione.

Alice just giggled, and said, "You'll see."

The seven entered the small forest and followed the path in until they saw a small, but very deep, pond. To the side of it was a whitish-blue seashell-looking house. It had one long spike coming from the shell into the pond. There was a very long path that went behind it to the front door. Five of the seven stopped walking, while Luna and Alice kept walking to the front of the house as if nothing was unusual. The others kept staring until Alice called their names. They then walked over to the front door where Luna and Alice were waiting for them.

Luna took out her wand and moved it front of the door. It opened and they walked in. They all walked down a long hallway and then into what looked like a living room.

Luna turned to everyone and told them that the kitchen was to the right, and the study was to the left, and a balcony behind her overlooked the pond. The stairs led up to the second floor, which had five bedrooms. From the second floor, pair of stairs led to the master bedroom and a guest room across from it. Each room had it own bathroom. Luna then told everyone that she was going to take a nap and left them. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do. Ginny then said that she was going to make sure that Luna was alright and went to look for her.

After the two girls left, Alice sat down on one of the chairs. Hermione sat across from her. The Ron and Neville went to the kitchen to see if they could find something for everyone to eat. Harry wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. He then thought about something that he wanted to find out, so he turned to Alice.

"Mrs. Dumbledore, why did your husband never tell anyone that he had a wife?"

Alice thought about how to answer.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that without telling you about who I really am, or what is in me."

"What do you mean what's in you, or who you really are?"

"That's the hard part; I can only tell you so much for the time being."

Harry and Hermione didn't like it that much, but knew they can't make her tell them everything.

"At least tell us what you can," Hermione said with an understanding voice.

Alice glanced over at Harry, and knew from his face he didn't like it, but wasn't doing to push it. He just nodded and waited for her to begin. Alice closed her eyes and knew she was going to need help.

_"Levia, I'm going to need some help here."_

_"What is it that you think they need to know right now?"_

_"Well, I think the biggest one is why the Deatheaters and the Ministry's Aurors are after them."_

_"That's good; I would also talk a little about your husband."_

_"I believe you're right, thank you. Levia, I'm doing to miss this."_

_"So will I, but you know that I need to be with her."_

_"I know."_

Alice Dumbledore reopened her eyes and looked at the two teens.

"The biggest thing that I believe you need to know right now is why they are after you, and I also believe I can tell you a little about your headmaster."

"From the beginning of the summer, the Ministry has tried everything in their power to stop my husband from telling people that Lord Voldemort is back. They are also trying to take over the school so that other students wouldn't believe him; they also knew that they would need to take out Harry and his closest friends, or any student that followed him, for it to work."

Harry way about to say something, but she put her hands up to quiet him.

"Pleases, let me finish, Harry, before you ask anything. And you too, Hermione."

The two nodded and she thanked them.

"Now, as for the Deatheaters, I believe my husband said that it had to do with something you all have or are going to get, and something to do with Harry, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was."

"As for my husband, all I can tell you is that he is safe, and from what he tells me about you guys, you'll find him, because you always happen to find out what you need when you really wanted or needed to know something."

The two teens blushed, and she just giggled at them. Ron, Neville came back in with some food. They all ate and Hermione took some food up to Luna and Ginny. By the time all this was going on, it had become dark outside. Alice told the teens that it would be a great idea if they all got some sleep. All the girls slept in the same room and the boys took their own room. Alice took the master bedroom.

Hermione woke up when she heard a splashing sound. She looked over at the other girls and saw that they were asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that it was two in the morning. She got up, put on her robe, and walked to the window. What she saw was something she never imagined would be right in front of her. There in the small pond was an ocean-blue dragon lying in the water. But it wasn't like the ones that Harry and other champions fought last year. This one had a sinuous serpentine body with four legs with three toes. It had no wings. It had a wide-mouthed head and long whiskers coming out from its snout.

She stepped away from the window, walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. She walked very slowly to the edge of the pond where the dragon was. She knew that she should have woken someone up, but something in her told her that it was alright. Her pendant started to glow. The dragon's head was laying on the ground until it saw Hermione walk up to her. It rose its head up and gazed down at her. It then moved it head down in front of her.

"Hello, Hermione I have been waiting for you."

Hermione didn't know what was going on but she felt like this was right. She moved her shaking hand up to its head and petted it slowly.

"Hermione it's almost time for us to become one, now wake up, my child!" it yelled with a bright flash of blush-green light.

Hermione sat up in bed with a cold sweet. She glanced around and saw that she was in her room with the other girls. She looked at her watch and saw that it's eight in the morning. She lied back down, and thought about the dream she just had. She then got up and thought that it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. She put on her robes and walked down the stairs and out onto the balcony. As she gazed out at the pond, flashes of the dream ran though her head. She shook her head, and looked down into the water.

"Here, this will help," said a very wise voice.

Hermione turned her head and saw Alice holding a mug out to her.

"It's alright; it's hot chocolate"

Hermione took it and thanked her. The two gazed out into the forest. They both felt a calming come over them when they looked into the water. Alice looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Don't worry, Hermione, you will understand everything in time."

Hermione just leaned over the railing and sighs.

"I hope so," she replied with confusion in her voice.

"You will," Alice said while putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

The two look at each other and knew something was coming and that it was going to be bad.

A**/N- Well, another chapter done, ya! For the people that were hoping to see a dragon—well you got it, but like Harry and Luna's its in a dream. In the next chapter we will see a dragon in real time, not in a dream. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and if you have time could you review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks to the ones who are, and I hope to have the next chapter soon- Black Rose**


	5. Alice's Dragon

**Soul Dragons**

**By**

Black Rose

_Chapter Five: _Alice's Dragon

Harry slowly strolled around the pond. You could see a light fog rolling across the water and with the sun shinning though the tree made the fog sparkle a little. He was wearing a white undershirt with a black overcoat and light black pants. There was a light wind playing with his hair. He kept thinking about the dream he had last night.

Flashback Dream

_It was night and there was a crescent moon in the sky. The__ open__ field that he was standing in had wild flowers growing __everywhere. He glanced__ around and saw a bea__utiful dragon looking up at the__ moo__n. Its black scales glowed__ in the moon__light. He slowly walked up to the dragon__, from his experience last year he couldn't believe he was doing this._

_The dragon turned__ it__s__ h__e__ad to him and gazed right into his eyes. He couldn'__t think—t__he beauty of this creatur__e was just breathtaking. As he stared back in__to its eyes, he felt that he ha__d__ seen __those__ eyes before but couldn't remember where._

_"She's lovely, isn't she?" __asked__ a male__'__s voice from behind him._

_Harry turned__ his head and could__n't__ believe what he was seeing; the man looked just like him._

_James just chuckle__d__ at his son.__ He was wearing all white clothes._

_"__Dad?__"__ Harry asked in a small voice._

_James nod__ded his head, and walked__ up beside him. He then smiled at the dragon. _

_"I can see why she wanted to be with you," he stated._

_When his son didn't respond __James__ glanced over and saw a very confused look on his son's face._

_"Harry, what's wrong?"_

_"You're dead, how are you here?"_

_James laughed and then looked__ at his son with an understanding face._

_"__Oh yes I'm dead, and as for why I'm here that would be because your mother asked me to come__."_

_"Mom; why?__" his __son asked with a confused voice._

_"Well, that__'s__ your mother for __you,__ I believe she thought best that I tell you that you and your friends are in great danger, __in__ ways you never knew."_

_"__What? W__hy?"_

_"Harry, I don'__t have much time,__ but I can tell you __this;__ remember that__ dr__eam you had about the graveyard and the heaven dragon."_

_Harry just nodded__ and he felt tears in is eyes, but push__ed__ them back. He wasn't about to cry in front of his father._

_"There was a__n older woman __there;__ she was your mother's bes__t friend. T__he tw__o of them had something in them__ that hel__p__ed__ them, now you have it__ and so does__ another person."_

_"What is this thing that __you're__ talking about__, father?__ I don't understand__."_

_James started to __fade__ and he smile__d__ at his son._

_"Harry, I l__ove you. B__elieve in yourself; __list__en to her, and everything will be alright__no__matter__ how bad things g__et__."_

_"Father, don't go__"_

_"Good bye, my son__"__ and with his fin__al words__ James Potter returned__ to__ his resting place_

_ Harry couldn'__t stop the tears__ from coming __and __he started to cry. He fell to the ground and held himself. The darkness dragon lowered it__s__ head and slow__ly rubbed its head against__ him. The __emerald-__eye__d__ boy turned __and held the dragon for dear life. He then heard a voice._

_"Harry, I will always be with you," said a calming and understanding voice._

_ He __then woke__ up and felt his__ heaven__ pendant glowing wa__rm._

_End Flash Back Dream_

Harry glanced down into the water. He smiled a little at himself. He'd seen his father, but he still didn't understand what he was talking about, but he felt that he would in time. He then heard small feet running up to him. He glanced over and saw the same little girl from yesterday. She was wearing a black and white-striped fitted shirt with an over-jacket, black pants and sandals.

She stopped right in front of him and smiled at him.

"Hello Mister, have you seen Luna anywhere?" she asked with a little blush.

Harry couldn't help but smile. He bent down to her height.

"You're Damia, right?"

She nodded and smiled even bigger.

"Yes, I made this paper flower for Luna, and wanted to give it to her," she said holding it up.

"It's very nice, why don't we go find her?" he asked, holding his hand out for her.

The little girl just blushed and took his hand. They walked back towards the house. As they walked, Damia looked into the water and saw a very pretty dragon. Its color was that which you would see in heaven. She smiled at it; the dragon in turn nodded its head. She giggled, and gazed up at the man that was holding her hand. She felt warm inside.

As they walked into the house they saw Hermione and Alice in the living room talking. The two stopped talking and looked at them. Alice smiled at them.

"Good morning dears, did you need something?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Dumbledore," Damia replied still holding Harry's hand.

Hermione saw this and was a little shocked. She had never seen him hold a girl's hand before, but this was only a little girl. She gazed up at him and saw something different in his eyes. It was showing contentment but it wasn't just showing that, it was something she had never seen before.

Harry saw that she was looking at her. He smiled a true smile.

"Hermione is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is alright; so, what are you doing?" she asked, also with a smile.

"Oh, well Damia wanted to see Luna and give her something she made; would you happen to know where she is?"

His girl best friend thought about it, but couldn't come up with where Luna would be. She just met her yesterday, so she didn't know her that well.

"No, Harry I don't, sorry," she then turned to Alice.

"Alice, would you know where she is?"

Alice nodded and told them that Luna is up in her room. The two thank them, and head upstairs to Luna's room. Alice watched them and thought to her self.

_"They look very cute, it's like a father hold__ing__ his daughter__'s__ hand and look__ing__ for the mother__"_

Alice beamed and looked over to Hermione and saw a confused look, and also a very worried look.

"Dear, is anything the matter?"

The brown haired young woman smiled a little; sometimes it was nice to talk to another woman about things.

"I'm just worried about Harry," she told her with a little sadness.

"What are you worried about?" she asked even though she had an idea what it was.

"Worried that Harry may be falling for Luna, and he doesn't even know it."

"What makes you think he likes her that way?"

Harry's best girl friend thought about it for some time, and really couldn't come up with anything logical.

"I don't know, it's just something that I feel, it's like I know, but I don't," she told her with frustration in her voice.

Alice stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione glanced up and saw that she was smiling.

"Don't worry too much, in time you will understand everything," she told her with a twinkle in her eyes, very much like her husband's.

"How about you help me make some breakfast for everyone," she said while walking into the kitchen. Hermione stood up and walked in after her. While the women started to cook downstairs, Harry and Damia knocked on Luna's door. They heard someone crying. Harry slowly opened the door and they saw Luna on her bed with tears in her eyes. Damia walked over to her and hugged her. Luna hugged the little one in return. As for Harry, he slowly walked over to them and sat on the bed with them. He didn't know why, but seeing Luna like this was upsetting him extremely difficultly. He put his hand on Luna's back and rubbed it carefully up and down. Luna turned and saw him. The tears came faster.

"Harry?"

She then moved out of the little girl's hug and flung herself at him. She put her head on his chest. Harry he didn't know what quite to do, so he little by little put his arms around her. As Damia watched them she saw something that made her very happy. If anyone else was in the room, they wouldn't have seen it. Out of Harry's back came two very attractive phantom wings. They moved very ghost-like and folded around the two like a blanket. The wings started to glow a little from heaven, it helped Luna came down, and after some time she stopped crying.

"Luna, are you alright?" asked Harry with worry in his voice.

Luna glanced up at him, nodded and put her head back down on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and she happened to like it. As for Harry, he felt weird, but he liked holding her. He gazed over to see Damia smiling at them, and then he remembered that she made that paper flower for Luna. He slowly moved her out of the hug.

She looked up and saw a little smile on his face.

"Luna, I believe that Damia has something for you," he told her.

Luna moved out of his embrace, wiped her eyes, and looked at the little one.

"Damia, do you have something for me?" she asked with kindness in her voice.

The little girl smiled and held up a lovely paper flower.

"I made this for you last night; I thought that it would be a welcome home gift,"

Luna put her hand out and took it and looked at it. She then smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Damia," she said with happiness in her voice.

Damia beamed at what she said. The three heard someone moving behind them. They turn to see Ron, Ginny, and Neville walking passed and heard Ron say something about being hungry, while the other two laughed at him. Harry shakes his head at that, and saw that the other two were giggling.

"Well, that would mean that breakfast is ready," he said standing up.

He then walked a little towards the door and turned to the girls.

"Come on you two; let's eat before my dear best friend eats it all."

The two nodded, stood up, and walked over to him. Damia took Luna's hand and guided her out of the room. Harry just smiled a little.

_"Children see __many__ things that most people don't see__" _said a wise voice in his head.

Harry looked around and saw no one in the room.

"Who's there?" he asked to the room.

"_You know who I am," _replied the voice.

Harry kept looking around, but still couldn't find where the voice was coming from. He felt like it was right next to him.

"Alright, where are you? This isn't funny any more!" he yelled and started to get angry.

_"Close your eyes," _was all the only reply from the peaceful voice.

He closed his eyes and the next thing that he knew was that he was standing in the middle of an open field like the one in his dream, but this time there were small hills, and it was daytime. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"How did I get here?" he asked to no one really.

There then was an appealing silvery-white glow that came right at him. He had to close his eyes again. He then reopened them. There in front of him was the same silvery dragon that was in his dream a couple nights back. He slowly walked up to it. It moved its head down so they were face to face.

"You're the voice in my head?" he asked.

The heaven dragon nodded, and gradually lay on the ground.

_"Hello Harry, I'm kno__w__n __as the Heaven Dragon__"_

_"_Wow," was about all he could say.

_"Harry, I kno__w __this is weird__, but for now believe me that I__'m__ here to help you__"_

Harry just nodded, and moved his hand up like before, and petted her.

"Why are you in my head? I don't understand."

_"I can't tell you at this time, but I can tell __that you need to look out for__ your sister Hermione when the time comes."_

Harry was a little confused about what this dragon was talking about.

"But, Hermione isn't my sister, and it sounds like something is going to happen," he said with a little concern in his voice.

_"That is very true, but for now just trust me, and what I'm saying."_

Harry didn't know what to think, but something in his soul was telling him that it was a good idea.

"Alright, but could you answer a question for me?" he asked.

"_I will i__ndeed," _she replied.

"Why are you in my head?"

The silvery dragon thought about how to answer that. She then looked to the sky for a while, and then glanced down to the emerald eyed boy that she loved so much.

_"I'm here to help you,__ but__ I can't give you__ an__ answer to __e__very__thing__ at this time.__ I can__ however,__ give you the tools to __help you th__rough__what you will face__."_

Harry thought through what was said and nodded. He didn't fully understand, but he felt it was right.

_"Harry, I believe that you have a pretty brown hair__ed__ w__oman looking at you, I will spea__k with you again soon.__"_

Then, with a shining light, the dragon was gone. Harry opened his eyes to see his other best friend looking at him, worried. He smiled at her a little.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

She smiled a little too, and stared into his eyes and saw no anger or sadness. That was good, at least for the time being.

"I think I should be asking you that, you're the one that was yelling at something."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm fine now, really. Please don't worry too much."

"If you say so, now come on. Breakfast is on the table," responded Hermione with a tone that said I don't believe you, but will let it go for now. Harry was thankful for no questions. He didn't think that he could even tell her what happened because even he didn't fully understand what happened himself. The two walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table eating. Harry sat down next to Luna and Hermione sat right next to him.

"You alright?" asked Luna.

"Yes, thank you for asking," he replied.

She nodded and went back to eating. She thought back to her dream from last night; it was weird, even for her. It was like she was looking though the eyes of a dragon. She saw Harry, and a guy that looked a lot like him, but older. The next thing that happened after they talked was that Harry was upset that the guy disappeared. It wasn't until Harry said "father" that she understood why. Her heart was breaking, but the only thing that she could do was rub her dragon head on his small body. It helped but she wanted to do more.

She glanced up and saw Harry talking with his friends happily. She smiled to herself; she could watch him all day. She glanced over to her best friend and saw what looked like a knowing look.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

Ginny just giggled quietly and smiled.

"You like him."

Luna looked at her funny."Yes, I like him. He has become a really great friend."

The redhead shook her head a little, and smiled at her best friend. She remembered when she felt something for Harry, but now it's different. Just something about him is different. She still liked him, but it in a friendly way.

"If you say so Luna," said Ginny as she went back to her food.

The whole time that the two girls were talking, Damia was enjoying her food and listening to them. As everyone was finishing their breakfast, Alice looked over to Damia and asked her what she was doing today. The black haired girl told her that she was going to the market to get something for her mother a little later on. Alice then asked Harry if he would go with her and make sure that she got home alright. He just nodded, and then Damia asked if Luna could come along too. She then put on the biggest puppy-eyes she could muster. Luna smiled and everyone laughed. Luna then told Damia that she would be happy to join them.

After breakfast, when everyone was putting away the dishes, a white snowy owl flew through the window and landed on the table with a letter on her leg.

"Oh, what a beautiful owl!" stated Damia who was sitting at the table waiting for everyone to get ready. She gave the owl a piece of bacon. The white owl hooted happily. Ron saw her and called for Harry. Harry came over to this owl, and petted her.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here girl?"

His owl stuck out her leg and showed him the letter. He took the letter and smiled at it. It was from his godfather. He opened the letter and read it.

_**Harry,**_

_** I hope that you're safe. I can't tell you what I thought when Tonks and Remus to**__**ld me that you had been attacked**____**Oh, t**__**ell you**__**r**__** friends that Tonks and Remus**__** are**__** alright, after the fight in **__**Diagon Alle**__**y. Things here are horrific**__**; The Ministry is**__** still**__** looking every**__**where for you guys. Also**____** they are trying to find anyone that is a fri**__**end of yours. Likely for us**____** all your**__** friends **__**are**__** with you. Keep them close**__**, Harry, you're**__** going to need them. On a good note**____** Remus and Tonks and I will be coming to see you guys later on **__**in the week, I think by the time that Hedwig gets to you, we should be there in the villag**__**e in the late afternoon or so**__**. All your families are alright**__** and a**__**live**__**, according**__** to what infor**__**mation we have. Keep safe, and I'**__**ll see you soon.**_

_**Love**___

___**Your**____**Godfather**_

Harry put down the letter and sat on a chair. Ron and Neville were watching him, waiting to see if anything was wrong.

"Harry, what did Sirius have to say?" asked his redhead best friend.

Harry glanced over at him and Neville.

"Well, Tonks and Remus are alright for one and for another as we already know the Ministry is still looking for us. All are families are alright, for what they can tell."

"Harry I still don't get why the Ministry is looking for us, it doesn't make any sense," said Neville.

Harry thought about it but couldn't come up with anything, and then he heard a little giggle come from his right. He turned and saw Damia having dreamy appearance.

"Damia, why do you think it's funny?"

The black haired girl smiled and got up, walked over to him pointed to his scar. Then she walked out of the kitchen to find Luna. Harry moved his hand up to his scar and thought about it.

"What does my scar have to do with what we were talking about?" he asked his two friends that were with him. Ron just shook his head, but Neville thought about and it came to him.

"Voldemort."

The light came on in Ron's head.

"Oh, you told them you-know-who was back."

"That's right, but why wouldn't they believe Dumbledore, because I can understand why they wouldn't believe me that Voldemart is back."

"Fear," said a voice from the doorway.

The boys turned to see the other Dumbledore with a disappointed look. The boys looked at each other then back to her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville.

Alice smiled a little.

"The Minster thinks that my husband has become the next Dark Lord, so he fears that my husband will take over everything. So why not take care of the people that are behind him?" She said with a deep sadness.

Harry, Ron and Neville nodded and went into their own thoughts. Alice walked over to them, and glanced at the letter. She smiled a little and turned to Harry.

"I see that your godfather and his friends are coming here later on."

Again Harry nodded.

"Don't worry about the Ministry, for now let's think about how we can get out of this without my husband," Alice told them.

Then Luna and Damia came into the room, ready to go. Alice beamed at them.

"You ready to go, Harry?" asked Luna.

"Aye" he replied. He then got up and walked over to them. They said their goodbyes and then walked to the market. As they left, Alice looked at the two boys in front of her and knew that, out of the two, Harry's best friend would have the most trouble when the time came. She then gazed into the living room to see Harry's other best friend reading one of her books. She then closed her eyes.

_"Levia, I hope that she__'s__ ready for this_."

_"She is, she may not know it, but Harry will help her th__rough__ the __transfer__"_

_"I hope you__'re__ right__"_

_"Have I ever__ not been?"_

Alice giggled to herself.

_"That's true, very true."_

The other Dumbledore reopened her eyes and saw that the boys were looking at her funny. She giggled and walked out of the kitchen, and went to the study. Ron and Neville glanced at one another and shrugged.

As Harry, Luna, and Damia strolled up to the village they could see that it was very active. As the three started into the village, Luna heard a voice in her head.

_"Be __careful, they're__ here__"_

Luna glanced around to see if someone was talking to her. Damia watched her friend and saw that she had a confused look on her face.

"Luna, you alright?" asked the black haired girl.

Luna gazed down at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Damia; I just thought that someone was talking to me as we entered the village."

Damia thought about it and then started to look around. Something was off. She started to get a bad feeling. She took Harry's hand, held it for dear life. Harry felt her hand and looked down and saw a very terrified little girl. He stopped walking, bent down, and looked into her eyes.

"Damia, are you alright, you look frightened, what's wrong?"

The little one just stared at him, and told him that something was not right, and that she wanted to go back to the Luna's house. Harry then glanced up and saw that Luna also looked worried. He then looked around and saw that a couple of the people were watching them and trying not to look like it. He then picked Damia up and looked at her.

"Alright Damia, we'll go back," he said with understanding smile. He turned around but slowly moved his wand into his hand. He glanced over to Luna and saw that she was doing it too. Harry cautiously watched the people around them as they made their way out of the village. As they got closer to exiting the village, a woman with red hair stepped into their path. She was wearing Auror-type clothes. Trying to avoid her, they stopped and turned a different way but found that there were three other people with the same type of clothes. Luna glanced all around and found about ten altogether, but she felt that there might be more hiding in the crowds. She glanced over at Harry and saw that he was holding Damia with love and care, as if she was his own daughter. That made her heart jump, and wish that he was holding her like that. She shook her head—now was not the time to be thinking like that.

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

Harry knew that they were outnumbered, and knew that they were going to need help. Then he heard her again.

_"Keep the little one safe and work as a team."_

Harry knew that he needed to trust the voice, and told Luna that no matter what happened they needed to keep Damia safe. Luna nodded that she understood. One of the Aurors came up to them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, you are under arrest, along with your other friends that are with you."

Harry and Luna glanced at each other and smiled. Harry told Damia that everything was alright and that nothing was going to happen to her. The red haired Auror walked up to Harry.

"Please hand over the child, her family is waiting for her," she told them, holding her hand out. Damia held onto Harry even harder. He knew that she didn't want to go, and he wasn't about to let them take her. He glanced at Luna and saw her eyes flash black, and he could tell this was what it was like when a mother was protecting her young. Luna quickly yelled a spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The woman flew back into a wall, and then very slowly got back up. The men in front of them pointed their wands and started to cast spells. Harry quickly pushed Luna and Damia away from them, and cast a shield charm.

The silvery blond got Damia behind her and started to cast spells at the Aurors while Harry kept putting up shield charm after shield charm. Harry felt a spell just miss his head and gazed over to his right and saw two more Aurors. He knew that this wasn't good; they needed to find a better place to hide or find better cover. He rapidly glanced around; he saw that people were running into their homes. He then saw a stand with nothing but clothes. He got idea.

"Luna get ready to take Damia and run up the street, when I say go," he told her. He saw her move closer to the black haired girl, and told her something. Harry pointed to the ground in front of them and screamed.

"_Reducto_!"

A big dust cloud appeared in the vision of the Aurors that were in front of them.

"Go!"

Luna then took Damia and ran up the street. She saw that one of the Ministry's Aurors cast a spell at her; she then took Damia in her arms and hit the ground hard. The next thing that happened took her by surprise, one of the stands landed in the line of fire. She turned to see Harry running up to them. Then she heard him yell.

"_Expe__lliarmus_!"

The Auror put a shield up just in time. Harry tried it again and again. While Harry was dueling against that Auror, Luna got her and Damia on her feet. She then put her friend behind her, so that Harry was covering her back and she was covering the front with Damia in the middle.

"_Diffindo_!" she screamed, pointing her wand at the one of the Auror's hands. She heard one of them scream in pain. She saw two spells coming her way, she then put up a shield, but it only stopped one of them, and other went past her. She knew who it was going for, but before she could turn around and warn him, something happened and it never hit in him. It hit something else.

"_Protego_! _Stupefy!_" yelled an older man's voice.

Harry's eyes got very round, and then before he could turn to the voice the Auror in front of him dropped to the ground. He then turned to see his godfather standing next to him.

"Sirius?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"Harry, take your girlfriend and the little girl over there next to that stand" he said with a commanding voice.

Harry was about to tell him that Luna wasn't his girlfriend, but one look at his godfather's face told him that now wasn't the time. He then turned just in time to see Tonks and Remus showing up and casting spells too. He took Luna's hand and picked the little one up and walked quickly to cover. He then heard its voice again.

_"It's aright__ my son, keep them safe, and soon you will have your answers."_

When they got to cover, he put Damia down and looked over the two of them.

"Are you two alright?"

Luna was looking over her friend, and then looked at Harry.

"Yes, how about you, are you hurt anywhere?"

Harry looked down at himself, there were a few cuts, but that was about it.

"Aye, I'm fine"

He then turned back to where his godfather and his friends were battling. He could tell that they were getting tired, and that this fight wouldn't last long. He knew that he and Luna were not in any better shape. Then he heard it.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Bogies_!""_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!"

On the other side of all the Aurors were Alice, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville casting spells at them. Hermione slowly made her way over to them with the help from Alice.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked looking him over.

"Yes Hermione, but how did you know that we were under attack?"

"We didn't until Alice told us that you were in trouble and that you needed our help."

The two looked at the other Dumbledore who was casting spells at the bad guys. Harry looked over at this other friend and saw that Ron was no longer fighting, he was on the ground not moving. He saw that Hermione saw it too. Before he could do anything, his girl best friend took off, and he tried to call her back. Hermione ran as fast as she could go while casting spell after spell. She finally got to Ron and saw that he was alive, but out cold.

She glanced around and saw that it was getting bad. Ginny and Neville were working together, but it didn't look like they were about to last much longer. The same could be said about Tonks, Remus, and Sirius. She gazed across the battlefield and when she got to Harry, he was fighting with everything he had in him. It was a sight to see, but what she saw in his eyes was nothing she had seen before. His eyes were a whitish-silvery color, not his emerald color. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Alice next to her. She saw a worried look on her face, but also and understanding looks. The next thing that happened was something that would haunt Hermione for days to come. A black looking spell was about to hit her, when Alice pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. The two women hit the ground. It took Hermione a while to figure out what happen.

She felt something on her side and when she looked down she saw blood, but it wasn't coming form her, it was coming from Alice.

"Alice!" she screamed. She crawled over to her and put her hand in her lap. Hermione glanced around and what she saw was like something out of hell. Spells were still flying everywhere. Neville was down on the ground with Ginny holding him. She was crying but was still casting spells, trying to keep him and herself alive. Tonks, Remus, and Sirius were taking cover in one of the broken homes. Tonks' arm was broken, Remus appeared to be doing alright, and as for Sirius, he looked like he was enjoying this, but was bleeding from the head a little. When she got to Harry, her heart stopped. He was on the ground but still fighting, and from the looks of it Damia had Luna's wand or someone's wand and was casting what Hermione thought was the Oppugno spell. Luna was still moving but looked to be in bad shape.

"Hermione," said a very weak voice.

The brown haired young woman stared down at the woman in her lap.

"Alice, are you alright?"

Alice looked into her eyes, and slowly nodded.

"Hermione, it's time, take her and she will help you," she said and then coughed up blood.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Dumbledore smiled weakly and moved her hand up to Hermione's face and looked into her eyes.

"She will help, if you let her. Also, when the time comes the study will have your answers," she told Hermione and then with her final breath her body started to glow dark blue. Then out of her body came a beautiful dragon like the one in Hermione's dream. It was gigantic; everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw it.

"What is that?" yelled one of the Aurors.

The dragon kept staring at Hermione. Then Hermione heard a wise voice in her head.

_"I'__m kno__w__n __as the Ocean dragon, also called Levia, you are the one that I have been looking for, it__'s__ time."_

Hermione didn't know what she was going on, other than her body was acting on its own. She rose up and petted the dragon. Everyone that was still up could see that her eyes were turning a very deep ocean blue color. The dragon then started to move around her in what was a protective way. Then Hermione screamed as the dragon started to fade into her. A gigantic wave of power came from her and flew though the village, knocking everyone down. The whole village itself was rattling.

Harry slowly got up, and saw Hermione's body glowing a dark blue. He glanced around and saw that people were slowly getting up. He then turned to Luna and Damia. Luna was holding Damia. They were alright.

"Luna, you alright?"

Luna just smiled at him. She was tired but all-in-all she was fine; the little was asleep after using a very powerful spell.

"We're alright Harry," she said with love and care in her voice.

Harry smiled and looked back at his girl best friend. Her body was about to fall.

"Hermione!" he yelled and then with a whitish-silvery flame he disappeared and reappeared next to her right before she hit the ground. They both fell on the ground with her on top. He moved her so that she was lying on his lap. He then heard the voice again.

_"It's alright she__'s__ just fine, stay with her for now__"_

Harry glanced around and saw that the Aurors had disappeared and his family and friends were slowly moving about. He had a feeling this was only the beginning.

_**A/N- Alright, another chapter done.**__** I hope you liked it. I hope to have a new story with Luna and Harry up s**__**oon and also new chapters for my other stories soon as we**__**ll. If you have time could you REVIEW, and thanks to those that are. --- Black Rose**_


End file.
